Dear Love
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: Letters written to and from loved ones during war time.  There is cursing but I might up my rating if I do something more mature but for now there is just cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I started this story after reading another fanfic in the Inuyasha world called Knock and thought I want to write something for HA. So this is going to be a series of letters from and to different people. I want to keep the writer kind of a mystery until the end but all are welcome to guess as I go along. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. *sigh* **

Dear Love,

How are you today? I'm ok, alive, but ok. A lot has happen since my last letter but you know I can't discuss that much information. A buddy I had just met died a few days ago from an explosion. He was a family man, two kids, and a lovely wife from the picture he showed me. It was just to close for comfort that I had met him and than he was gone just like that. I'm sorry I know that you hate when I talk about being over here. How are the kids? I miss them so much give them my love hon. So how is my best friend holding up? I know she misses us both so much but tell her that we are keeping each other safe while we are both over here. I knew when I signed those papers that I would eventually be sent over here but I didn't expect to see and feel so much hate around me. There is so much tension between allies and the enemies and to make matters worst soldiers are fighting other soldiers over here too. As if we don't have enough problems with the bombs, mortars, and gun fire happening around us. I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating listening to some of this bullshit. I know, I know, I'm trying to look at it from your point of view but I'm not you remember. I'm really trying hard not to let it get to me but you know how angry I get. So I'm trying to think W.W.A.D. in most of my situations and it has kept me out of many, many fights. Thanks love for just being you and I will write again as soon as I can.

Yours Forever

**So I hope you like this but if not whatever I'm still going to write them. So review or don't, flame don't flame, and/or throw tomato don't throw tomato. Hope you had fun in this adventure until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

The letter is from Helga to Arnold. I think out of the two of them Helga is more likely to go into the military than Arnold. W.W.A.D. (what would Arnold Do) *giggles* I thought it was funny.

Darkangel1326 - Your absolutely right! *Gives cookies*

loonytunecrazy - Sorry not Phil & Gertie but it gives me an idea for future letters. Also I think both of them would have been in the military just by how crazy Gertie is.

CSmitten88 - It's meant to have mistakes (maybe) because it's meant to be like a hand written letter.

AJSky7, Nep2une - Thanks you for reading.

Brokenrose24 - I know but it was still embarrassing to listen to. _

Bacon Nom Nom(Antonio Banderas) - Thanks for reading it out loud for me. _

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! *sigh* thank you

Dear Love,

Hey sweetness, I miss you so much. How are my girls? I hope my little one is not getting into a lot of trouble. I think about all of you all the time. Love, I had a dream about us from when we started dating. Oh, how I miss when I thought I was the cool. Did you think we would be here back then? I would have thought myself crazy about joining the military but, it's done our family good. I miss you like crazy and I miss my girls even more. Oh yeah, your BFF is crazy. I can't believe that crazy person has made it this far but I think I kind of helped a little bit. Now that I've gotten to know her more I see why you've been friends for so long. For your and my BFF sake I'm keeping her out of trouble. I know this seems short but I'll be home soon. Our leave time is approaching and I should be home here soon. Where do you wanna go when I come home? I was thinking of going to see your parents in Japan and than my parents in Hillwood. I'll call you when I get a chance. Oh, maybe we might get the same leave time and we can all go together. That sounds great actually! I'll write you later this week, hon.

Yours Truly,

Well until next time I hope you have an adventure and thank for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so I'm a day late in posting this but it had to be done, uhggg. I don't know what I have gotten myself into with these but I'm having fun. Thank you all for reading. The last one was Gerold to Phoebe. I hope you like this one. _

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! __

* * *

><p>Dear Love,<p>

Hey hon, I hope everything is alright. I hope you're alright over there. I've been very busy these days. I've been catching up with a few old friends from the old neighborhood. Ok so look sweet, you know I love you right but, it's been terribly lonely as of late and well. I can't do this any more. I hate you being so far away and never being here to take care of me like you always promise. Now you're at war and I don't know what to do with myself. I know I have a career to keep me busy but I have to keep up appearances. You being away doesn't help my stand sometimes and then sometimes it does. They talk about you behind my back like "Oh, don't you know HER boyfriend is overseas and probably cheating on her." I don't think you would ever hurt me like that but I can't take that chance. Like I was saying I've been catching up with old friends. Ok so one in particular than the most. Just so we're clear all we have done is talk and I would never cheat on you while you are over there. I just feel like I have a very strong connection to him more than I have with you as of late. I'm so sorry that I have to write this letter but I needed to tell you. We can't, I can't stay like this and just wait for something to happen. I've never been the waiting type and you know this. I'm sorry it had to come to this but he's here when I need him. No matter how this affects us I still want to be friends with you. Please don't think that was just a line because it's true I want to be your friend still. I'm not going to do anything until I hear from you that you receive this letter and thought about what it truly means to me. I'm so sorry.

Sincerely,

* * *

><p><em>Ok so a little background for my non-military oriented people. This is a "Dear JohnJane" letter which many people that serve receive overseas. These are the break up letters to them unfortunately. I didn't want all these letters to be fluffy and rainbows. (I just gagged at the thought) I hope you enjoyed it and have an adventure of your own. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I'm late posting this but a lot of things are happening but, thank you all for reading my fanfics and leaving reviews too. Ok so the last letter might have been harsh but I want this to feel real. I don't know if any of you read my Bio but I was in the military for almost six years and I have been to over there. Any way, I want to give Nep3uune a cookie for getting the last chapter right. It was Rhonda to Harold about Curly. I think so would go with Harold and that as a last resort go into the military to support a family but it ends up screwing the whole thing. I did think of this another way with it being Rhonda to Curly about Harold with Curly going into the Marines. LOL Pick what you will it doesn't matter really. BlackRob88 I hope this kind of clarifies for you. Ok Let the letter begin..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...Sigh _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear love family,<p>

Hey hon, how are you? I'm fine and so is my family. How is it over there, I hope everything is alright. Don't worry, I'm looking out for your family too. They are a rowdy , funny, crazy group of people but I know you love them with all your heart. Remember I might not have been there from the beginning but I have been there for everything else. In fact, I am part of that family, it might not be your favorite part but we are still family. We miss you terribly. I know my other half was in love with you but that was a long time ago. I think I've thanked you before but I just have to do it again, thank you so much. I'm glad that as we grew-up, we found each other again. Well, with your help of course but I'm getting off track again. I just thought of that cuz our day is right around the corner to celebrate. Any who, we are going to have a big party in honor of you all coming home. Everyone will be there but I shouldn't be counting my chickens before they hatch. Did I tell you that all of us from P.S.118 have been getting together a lot here at home. I've been noticing that two of our friends have been getting a little too close and I know for a fact that one of them has a significant other that is overseas. You know who I'm talking about. So I'm just worried that something might happen. I know you two have never really gotten along but can you just make sure he's alright if something happens. I know I'm a bother but please and thank you. Any way, you need to come home first. I know we didn't get along for a while growing up but I'm glad we did become friends at last. I tried to not put my bubbly personality in this letter because you don't like it very much but I have gotten better. I don't know why but it feels like everything paused when you left. Or maybe we are holding our breath hoping, praying, and wishing for yalls safe return. Your husband goes crazy every time there is a knock or doorbell ring at the door. He's afraid that it's someone coming to tell him you're dead and never coming back. We have to almost slap him to get him to understand that you will never ever leave him because you love him too much to let that ever happened. Well then take care and be ever so careful.

Yours Sincerely,

* * *

><p><em>Ok I hope y'all liked this and I already have an idea for the next chapter too. Well Review don't review it's what ever. Have an adventure of your own!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying to catch up. This will be part of the 30 day challenges.

July 10: Letters from Nowhere

Dear friend,

It's been awhile since I wrote to you. I know you are overseas right now but I'm also out and about. How are you? How is the love of your life? I heard that he's taking care of the kids while you're away. I remember when I was younger I sometimes thought about having children with you. Well, if you weren't in love with him. Don't worry I'm not in love with you anymore. I love you more like a sister now. I know you asked where I was and what I'm doing in your last letter. I just can't disclose that to you, you know. I'm not really so pose to be writing letters really. I'm not going to be seeing you or any of the gang for awhile or at least until I'm finished. I'm fine though so don't worry about me. I kinda miss Hillwood and the gang. I don't think anyone remembers me though. I was always in the background at least until high school. Both of my best friends help me to come out more. Oh, don't forget...  
>Sorry I had to stop writing to, ummm, to take care of something. I would have continued my last thought but I can't remember where I was going with it. Anyway, I'm hoping to be at your homecoming celebration. I know that you will make it back because you are a strong person. I'm going to send what I wrote so far and hope it finds you. I'm sorry I can't sign it but I hope that I left enough clues for you to know who I am. Be safe.<p>

With much brotherly love,

Hope y'all like it and have an adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't posted in a year and something days but I didn't give up on y'all. I've just been really, really busy. *hides from tomatoes* I'm sorry! _

Letter 4 is Lila to Helga

Letter 5 is Brainy to Helga. Brainy is also in the military but in part that everything is secret. (LOL stalking Helga helped)

Nep2uune - Got both chapters(4,5) right. (bag of cookies)

BlackRob88 - Got chapter 5 right. (bag of cookies)

Bag of cookies to everyone who ever reviewed this story!

* * *

><p>Dear...<p>

I'm not even sure what to even call you. I'm hurt and betrayed but I also understand. It's just as hard to be without you. When I started to notice less letters from you I knew something was up. I had to tell the only other person in my life what I thought was happening. She told me yall had been talking for a while. I wish I could be there for you. This was for us and now it's for me. I need to prove that to myself that I can be as brave as some of our friends. I've been a scaredy cat for most of my life. This may be over between us right now but we are not through. We, you and I, are on pause until I get home for good. I'm gonna finish this tour and if you let me I will win you back. No, not let, I will WILL win you back. I will win your heart again and make you wish that you had never left. I promise you that. True love will always win until then do what you want.

Yours Forever

* * *

><p>Sorry it took way too long to get out to you good folk. I just happen to be having a big adventure and just found my way back home again. I hope y'all have an adventure too.<p> 


End file.
